Mixed Messages
by ExGratia
Summary: It is definitely hard to convince a person like Law of something ridiculous such as joining a party on campus. However, Luffy definitely has his ways of making things more interesting to Law. Outside action included. LawLu / AU / Oneshot / PWP


**A/N: Hello, bonjour and hola! This fic is a little older than my other ones. It's actually one of my first ones. I wasn't too sure about publishing it, so I left it halfway unfinished on my laptop. Some days ago I found it again and decided to finish it and make a few changes, too (to make it less of a piece of crap. I swear, before I edited it this fic was absolute garbage. Well, okay, actually all I did was making the smut scene longer. Don't say I don't know what you guys want). So yeah, I thought you would be happy to have something to read from me again, so here you go. I'm sure I didn't get rid of the complete garbage-ness in this, but here's my fanfiction pro tip: If your fanfic sucks, just add "Humor" to the genre and nobody will notice. Also, please take note of my author's note at the end of this fic! Other than that, make sure nobody looks at your screen (lock the door, preferably. I'm just trying to save you some awkward situations) and enjoy reading!**

* * *

Law relaxed into the comfortable desk chair in front of his computer and moved the mouse back and forth to make the screen light up again. The light from the screen was bright enough to illuminate the man's face. There was a small desk lamp next to his computer, but Law knew better than to switch that one on. Law got this lamp when he had moved into the dorm five years ago and by now the light bulb had become way too weak to do its job properly. But Law had decided against throwing it away or changing the light bulb. There was no need to. His eyes weren't burning or feeling tired at all as he was used to studying late at night anyway. But more importantly, he would move out in a few months and get a proper apartment with completely new furniture anyway. He was almost finished with his MD thesis and then, in a few months, he would finally be a real doctor.

The twenty-six-year-old stretched gingerly with a yawn to release some tension in his muscles and allowed his head to fall back a little. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over. College had been much more of a pain in the ass than he had originally expected. And when he finally went to med school he had expected the people to be a little bit more intelligent than the idiots that he was surrounded by when he was a freshman in college.

But, well, nope.

Even after their first year of med school there were still people in Law's classes that didn't know the most simple things about basic medicine, like how to react when you notice the first sights of esophageal varices or how much of a danger pleural effusion can be. Law furrowed his eyebrows a little at the thought. Amateurs. Some of those dumbasses in his class hadn't even heard the word esophagogastroduodenoscopy before. He snarled slightly. To Law, nearly everyone except for him was unworthy of even being in med school.

It wasn't a laughing matter to him. Law absolutely despised the people that only went to med school because they wanted to sound like they were being important and smart human beings or who only wanted to make a lot of money as fast as possible. Sure, by graduating from med school you would instantly get a reputation for being an ambitious and a somewhat more or less intelligent person, but that wasn't what Law was after at all. Law couldn't give less of a fuck about something as worthless as a reputation. He didn't need to prove himself to others with his skills. He knew he was better than the rest, anyway. Not only because he got the top grades to prove it – but rather because Law had something that other people simply lacked. And what they would never get, no matter how hard they tried.

Law had always been a natural talent when it came to the subject of medicine. He had wanted to become a doctor since aged eight and he had worked hard since then to make this happen. And now, he was only one small step away from achieving his life goal.

The man took his coffee mug with his strong tattooed hand and took a generous sip from the bitter black liquid, feeling pleased as he noticed that it was still warm. He placed the mug back on the desk and began proof-reading the over 250 pages long document for the second time this week. He still had over a month until his MD thesis was due, but Law wanted to be completely certain that his piece of work in front of him was flawless. A masterpiece.

He scrolled down to the next page, his gaze wandering around every word on the screen in front of him with the light reflecting in his dark eyes. Focusedly, Law read some of the words out loud for better concentration. "A bleeding ulcer exists in over fifty percent of all acute gastrointestinal bleedings." Law scrolled further down as he read. "It is estimated that approximately twenty percent of all patients experience a bleeding with a recidivating ulcera ventriculi or ulcera duodeni. This can occur as a gastrointestinal hemorrhage with a slowly beginning anemia or as an acute life-threatening cerebral bleeding." He stopped reading and thought about the last sentence, somehow not content at all.

He scratched the side of his face. Did that sound too simple?

Suddenly, there was a loud knock coming from the front door. Law glanced at the bottom of his screen, checking the time. It read 2:36 am. Nobody could possibly know that Law was still awake at this time, so he decided to ignore it.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

There was the sound again, only louder this time. Giving up, Law turned his head into the direction of his door and asked, his voice only loud enough for the other one to hear it. "Who's there?"

"It's me! C'mon Law, open the door!" A familiar voice shouted back. A very, very familiar voice. Law lowered his body in his chair, covering his eyes with his hand. What the hell was _he_ doing here at half past fucking two?

"Come in." Law responded, his voice slightly pissed off, and waited for the other one to reply. The sound of someone shaking the door knob rather angrily filled the room. Law rolled his eyes as the door didn't open.

"The door is locked!" Luffy yelled from the other side of the door, sounding a little annoyed that his boyfriend didn't open the door for him in an instant - as always. He banged on the door with both fists.

"I gave you keys, dumbass." Law replied and turned back to the screen. He wanted to add ' _and stop shouting, for fuck's sake'_ but his neighbors were probably used to scenarios like this. Also, he didn't care much enough.

Law heard Luffy saying "Uh, yeah, right…" and assumed that the other person was probably searching through his pockets for the keys.

The soon-to-be-doctor's eyes were fixed on the screen again. "Where did I stop? Oh, right. Taking non-steriodal antiinflammatory drugs is the most common cause of ulcera bleedings-"

"Shit, Law! I must have lost them somewhere! C'mon, open the door now!" Luffy yelled again, followed by a series of loud knocks.

 _Bang, bang, bang!_

"This is the third fucking time in a month that you lost the keys to my place, idiot." Law grumbled as he got up and walked to the direction of his door. He opened the door for his boyfriend slowly, only to have it launched open by the younger man one second later.

"Man, Law! I'm so lucky to have you living on campus! Shit, I wouldn't have known how to get home at this time. I could have called a cab, but shit, those things are fucking expensive!" Without greeting Law properly, Luffy went straight to Law's bed, allowing himself to fall face-first on the soft mattress. "I'm so tired." He mumbled into the material.

"At least take your dirty shoes off before going into my bed." Law said as he closed the door, locking it behind him again. "What did you do? Why are you still on campus?" Law wouldn't have asked him if he had known an answer to that question. The only reason he could come up with was that Luffy had spent the entire night in the library studying for his final exams. But he quickly rejected that idea. He glanced at the boy laying on his bed, arms outstretched and his dirty shoes still on.

Nope, that was a nice but unrealistic thought, given that Luffy usually only started studying the weekend before the exam.

"There was a party on the campus. But I am sure I told you about it." Luffy rolled on the bed, now staring at the ceiling. "It's funny, because you always complain about me not listening to you when you hardly ever listen to anything I say either."

Law sat down at his desk chair again, his back facing Luffy. "Whenever I tell you something and you don't listen, it's usually about something important. Like when I tell you not to lose the keys to my apartment again." He focused on his document again. "Whereas, whenever you tell me something I am supposed to remember, it's about bullshit like on-campus parties."

"You've no idea what you're talking about. You never give any of them a shot."

"That's because I have better things to do than drinking cheap beer out of red plastic cups." A tattooed hand moved to grab the porcelain coffee mug again. He took a big sip and placed it back to where it had been again.

Luffy let out a chuckle. "Actually, it's not only beer. They usually got tequila, jager bombs, vodka… And why are you always against red party cups, they are actually pretty handy."

Law turned around in his chair to get a better view and looked at his boyfriend, his eyes extremely serious all of sudden. "Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy raised his head from the bed, his own dark eyes blinking in confusion.

"How much did you drink tonight?" Law's look turned into a glare that was aimed directly at Luffy. Of course he didn't mind Luffy drinking hard liquor at parties every now and then, but Luffy's finals week was just about to start and Law was seriously concerned about the other man's grades.

Luffy sat up and scratched the side of his head. "Not a lot, I mean-"

"Come here." Law said and got up from his seat but remained where he was standing.

"What?" "I said come here." The older one of the two made a motion with his hand, showing the other one where he wanted him.

Luffy waited a second and just stared blankly at Law before deciding that he would just do what the other man wanted from him. He got up from the bed and walked to his boyfriend.

When he was just in front of the other one, Law spoke again. "Breathe at me."

Luffy almost felt his jaw drop. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I need to check your breath." Law said, his voice monotonous. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his fingers impatiently.

"You can't be serious, Law. I swear I didn't drink much tonight-"

"Then why are you protesting?" Law interrupted him, his voice loud. He wanted to make sure that he was in fact completely serious about it. Luffy sighed annoyedly. "Urgh, alright!" _Fucking control freak_ , he added in his mind. With one last slow step, Luffy moved until he was as close to Law as possible. Sure, he was a little pissed that his boyfriend would get a little too over-protective every now and then, but knowing the other man, he wouldn't stop until Luffy did what he wanted.

Law was a little perplexed when Luffy suddenly placed his both of his palms flat on the other man's chest. The younger man then went on his tip-toes to be on eye level with Law. "If you want it so bad…" Luffy murmured and blew a short breath against the taller man's face. Law felt the warm air hitting his face and felt his cheeks heating up at the close contact with the other man. He had to resist the urge to wrap his arms roughly around the younger man's waist. Damn Luffy and his ability to create sexual tension that easily. Law generally had little reaction to others in terms of attraction, but something about Luffy got him every time. Law realized that he had to stop this when he felt blood rushing down into groin.

"Uh, alright. Guess it's okay." Law said, then stepped back from Luffy to sit back at his desk again. Honestly, he didn't even smell the other man's breath as his plan sort of backfired.

Luffy laughed and walked back to sit on the edge of Law's bed. "Are you done with your MD thesis?"

"Yeah, I am just checking if there are still any mistakes somewhere. But other than that, I'm pretty much done with it."

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Searching for mistakes until dawn again? You've already done that at least two times."

"Yeah, but I need it to be perfect."

Luffy got up from the bed again. "I'm not trying to offend you, but I honestly believe you're putting a little bit too much work into this." Luffy continued speaking even though his boyfriend didn't turn to look at him. "You still got four weeks until your thesis is due, but you're still up late every night. And that's even though you're basically finished."

Law allowed a few seconds to pass, wondering if he was even going to answer the other man. He didn't particularly like getting unreasonable advice from Luffy. "Look, you don't get how important this is, moron. This isn't some piece of homework or anything like that. I want- no, I _need_ it to be perfect. "

The nineteen-year-old rolled his eyes. "God, you've picked the most complicated topic to write about, I bet even your professors don't understand half of the stuff you wrote anyway."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Esophagogastroduodenoscopy is no rocket science."

Luffy threw his hands into the air. "Fuck Law, how the hell can you say a word like that so casually?!"

Law sighed in annoyance, then decided to taunt his boyfriend a little bit. "Some people actually put afford into their studies, you know."

"What are you implying?" Luffy asked, not liking where this conversation was going suddenly. And not liking the hint of amusement written on the other man's face either.

"I'm just saying that I never went to parties when I was actually supposed to study for my finals." An arrogant smile appeared on Law's face as he got up from the chair. Luffy glared at him, his eyes glistening with something Law couldn't quite define.

"I know how to pass without wasting too much time. And unlike you, I actually have a normal life to live."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that makes you superior to me in any way?" Other than Luffy had expected, the arrogant smirk on Law's face didn't flatter. But he knew that Law was not as strong as he would always pretend. If he nagged long enough, Law would definitely lose his cool. And Luffy had every intention of making this happen now. The fire was opened.

Luffy did his best do suppress his anger and gave Law an equally arrogant smirk. "What I'm saying is that you don't have a life. And if getting straight As means to become an antisocial weirdo, I'm happy that I'm not one of _those_ people like you."

"How about you say that again in a few years when you struggle to pay your bills with your third-class literature degree." Law's smile was still in place as he walked closer to Luffy, their bodies only mere inches apart. "Remember that I'm not going to open the door for you then. There will be a time when I'll stop being that nice to you. And it serves you perfectly right for the way you're acting."

Luffy felt his dark eyes twitching at Law's words. The fake smile on his lips was now completely gone. Law saw the other man narrowing his eyes at him and found that it amused him. "You're such an ass, you know that?"

"Only to those who deserve it." Law grinned down at him and cupped his chin in a mocking way with one tattooed hand.

That was it.

Before he knew what happened, Luffy grabbed Law and slammed him back first on the mattress, earning a little "Uff!" from Law as the man unexpectedly hit the bed. Law's eyes flew open from the force. Luffy grabbed Law's hands and pinned them down on the soft mattress. "Why are you always trying to sound like you don't need anyone in your life? Like you could do everything on your own?" Luffy sat down on Law's groin and placed his thighs on either side of the other man's hips, completely trapping the older man underneath him, immobilizing him. He then lowered his body on top of Law's, their chests touching. "You asshole can consider yourself lucky that I'm regularly knocking on your door." He whispered hotly into Law's ear, then nibbling gently on the other man's earlobe. "You wouldn't have survived med school if it weren't for getting laid by me almost every weekend."

Law bit his lip slightly as he felt Luffy's teasing ministrations on the sensitive parts of his ear. He closed his eyes and smiled. Okay, he had to give Luffy that. Their regular sex sessions had definitely been a good way of getting rid of all the stress. Law wriggled his hands out of Luffy's grip and slid them right down to grope the other man's ass, pushing him down on his groin. Their previous actions obviously didn't leave Luffy unaffected as Law could clearly feel that Luffy's nether regions had heated up quite noticeable.

"Yeah, just like that…" Luffy moaned quietly as he felt Law's erection getting harder. It made him proud to know that he was the one to turn a serious and stoic person like Law into someone hungry and lust-ridden in less than a minute. Luffy moved his hips in accord with Law's movements as they both hardened more and more. Their bodies moved together so natural as if they were made for each other.

Law felt his heartbeat quicken as his pace gradually increased. Fuck, he hadn't even been aware of how much he needed this. There was just something about Luffy that would always make him lose control. He usually didn't like giving in to people, but the pleasure Luffy gave him was too good to be resisted. It was addictive. He increased the grip on Luffy's cheeks.

"Fuck yes, Law!" Luffy said, circling his hips to increase the pleasure. He leaned down and placed a hard kiss on Law's mouth. Their tongues started touching as they shared a hard, lustful kiss. All the tenderness from before was gone by now. Now, it was all about going hard and fast. With that in mind, Law slapped Luffy's right cheek with his strong hand, earning a bit to the lower lip from his lover.

"Fuck, that hurt, you asshole." Luffy groaned but he didn't stop nor slowed down his speed, making clear that he didn't mind being treated a little roughly.

"Good." Law said, his voice clear but filled with arousal. However, contrary to his words Law moved his hand over the covered area on Luffy's cheek where he had slapped him, almost in an apologizing way.

"You know what I want tonight, Law?" Luffy whispered into Law's ear, moving his hands underneath Law's t-shirt to move it up a little bit, revealing a hard and tattooed torso. Fuck, he loved getting rid of his boyfriend's clothes. It was like unwrapping a present.

Law eagerly moved his own hands into Luffy's pants and caressed the naked skin of the other man's globes. "Yeah?" Whatever Luffy had in mind, Law would be fine with it. He just wanted release, no matter if they get it by fucking in their bed, in the shower or on the floor. He just needed to come.

Luffy slowed down his movements and pushed his thighs together, immobilizing Law completely now. Much to the other man's confusion. "Go to the next party with me."

And there went Law's erection.

"What the fuck? Seriously?" He asked, using the most biting tone to make his intent clear. If it weren't for Luffy keeping him still, Law would have thrown the other man off of him. And to the floor. Head first, preferably.

"Don't act so surprised, if you were as smart as you claim you were, you would have known that I wasn't going to fuck you after you've insulted me multiple times." With that, Luffy got up from the bed, leaving Law there. The older man's eyes followed Luffy, seeing him disappearing into the kitchen. God damnit. Law made a mental note to slap Luffy's ass harder next time.

While he was waiting for Luffy to come back from the kitchen – and to convince him to some make up sex – Law thought about if Luffy was actually playing some weird mind games on him of if he was actually being serious when he said he wanted him to join him to one of those campus parties. It was true, throughout all those years Law had lived on campus, he had never been to one of those parties. Mostly because he didn't like being around a lot of people anyway. But also because he found it pointless to drink a lot of alcohol with people you didn't even know and that you were never going to see again in your life anyway. Did that make him socially awkward? Law didn't mind chatting with people per se but only if they were on the same intellectual level as himself. But people on campus parties didn't really have the reputation to be the brightest stars in the sky anyway. Also, he didn't like wasting his time. Law went with one particular goal to college – to become a doctor. And so far, he had done everything right. Law didn't really miss anything in his life. He didn't mind Luffy going to campus parties as the other man was too stubborn to listen to Law anyways. Whenever Law told him about the dangers of booze, it would fall on deaf ears. Luffy would usually laugh and tell him to take that stick out of his ass. Besides, whenever Luffy went to those parties, he would end up staying the night at Law's place. Which then again would result in rounds of amazing drunk sex with Luffy. Law smiled at the thought of easy it is to convince Luffy to do some really kinky things with him when the other man's had a few drinks. It wasn't like Law was getting advantage of that situation, but it was a simple fact that Luffy was definitely more cooperative after he had something to drink. Law himself liked to have a cold beer as well, it wasn't like he was hypocritical or anything. He just didn't like cheap and classless drinks. His dark eyes narrowed at the thought. Fucking red plastic cups.

Luffy returned from the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hand. He opened it and stuffed a handful of the crispy snacks into his mouth, chewing only a few times before swallowing them contently. He smiled when he noticed that Law was still in the same position as when he had left him just a few minutes ago. "You can't imagine how pleased I am with myself right now."

Law rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, enjoy it while you can. I swear I will remember this the next time we have sex. And I promise you, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for days after I'm done with you."

Luffy blinked at him and stuffed the next load of chips into his mouth. "That gives me an idea, actually." He said while still chewing. "Let's make a deal. If you come to the next campus party with me, I'll let you do whatever you want next time in bed."

"Without complaining?" Law asked, an eyebrow arching.

"Without complaining." The other man assured him.

"Whatever I want?" Law asked, trying to suppress the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Uh… yeah?" Okay, things were getting creepy now. Luffy's eyes shifted from left to right, not really sure whether that was still a good idea. He noticed Law's eyes roaming all over his body, up and down.

Fuck, definitely not a good idea!

"Alright. I'm game." Law said, then shifted to the side to make room for Luffy. "Change your clothes and come to bed."

Luffy took off his t-shirt, then his jeans. He then crawled into Law's bed to lie next to his lover. He placed his head on Law's chest as the other man pulled the blanket above their bodies. Law moved his hand to run his fingers through Luffy's dark hair, knowing that the other man loved getting a gentle scalp massage every now and then.

"Why do you want me to come to those stupid parties? You know I'm not going to enjoy myself there anyway."

The teen nudged Law's muscular chest with his nose. "We've been together for over two years and you still don't know all of my friends. They are like my family, this is important you know? I want you to meet them."

Law closed his eyes. He enjoyed the warmth of Luffy's body. Not only when they were having rough foreplay, but also when they were like this – simply lying next to each other and feeling each other's closeness. "I know your friends." _And I don't like them_ , he wanted to say, but he knew it was a better move not to.

"You know Zoro, Nami, Franky and all of my _closest_ friends. But you still don't know Vivi or Coby or-"

"How the hell do you know half of the people on this college?" Law narrowed his eyes as the other man continued.

"Unlike you, I actually leave my house and talk to people." Law frowned, realizing that he wasn't in the mood for this type of conversation again. "Yeah, we've had this talk already."

"So you are joining me to the next party?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Law looked into the mirror, pulling the sleeve of his white shirt slightly to straighten it.

He didn't enjoy dressing up or generally wearing clothes that he usually wouldn't wear. It was not like he was trying to impress other people with his looks.

A loud knock at the door let him know that Luffy was there. "Come in, the door's not locked."

The door went open and Luffy stepped inside. "Oh man, I'm so excited! Everyone's going to be there today, Law! I swear, tonight's going to be a blast!"

Law was still looking at himself in the mirror and didn't turn to look at Luffy, but he could tell that the other person was way too excited for his personal liking. _'Everyone's there'_ didn't sound like an argument that would promise Law a fun night. If he had to, he would make sure to drink enough to not remember tonight. A shudder ran down his spine as the image of a red plastic cup appeared in front of Law's inner eye. Fucking college freshmen and their lack of class or whatsoever.

"Uhm, Law?" Luffy's voice sounded uncertain. "What are you wearing?"

Caught by curiosity, Law turned around, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Luffy's outfit.

"Shit Law, why are you wearing your Zegna shirt?" Luffy grabbed his hair in frustration with both hands. Law gulped hard.

"Why are you wearing jogging pants?" To say that Luffy was dressed casually would be an understatement. He was wearing ordinary pitch black jogging pants and a loose grey t-shirt.

"You look like some spoiled rich kid!" Luffy still had one hand buried in his hair, the other one pointing a finger at Law's shirt.

"And you look like you're selling drugs behind public toilets." Law defended himself.

"Law, the only people appearing in a shirt to a campus party are either dumb rich guys or members of the chess club! Not that I don't like you wearing a nice shirt, but you can't wear that to a campus party."

"I'm not going to walk around like those people that sell weed behind dumpsters on the streets."

"Come on, nobody's going to dress fancy or anything for that occasion. You can go for something less formal without embarrassing yourself."

"Luffy, I don't give a fuck about this party, so I am not going to change my clothes now. I don't care what all of those losers think, I'm just going there because you want me to, alright?"

Luffy paused for a second. "That's… actually pretty sweet of you."

"Forget about it. Do we still have time or do we need to go right now?"

Luffy rolled his eyes. "We can go whenever we want to."

"Never." Law murmured, although too quiet for Luffy to hear.

"But I guess it's better to go a little earlier and then go home early too. I also texted Zoro and he said most of the others are already there, too."

Law glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's only 10pm. Why is everyone already there?"

"Well, Zoro wasn't exactly sure about the location, which is funny because all parties are always at the same location on the campus. However, he still gets lost sometimes and that's why Zoro always goes early to parties. You know, just in case he _does_ get lost. And don't worry about the time. I promise you, the earlier we go, the earlier we'll go home again. At least this way it'll be over for you soon."

Okay, he had a point.

"Alright, then let's go." Law walked towards his shoe cabinet and grabbed a pair of black Oxford shoes. Luffy looked at him awkwardly as his lover put on his shoes. He decided to save his comment, though.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat before we go, alright?" Luffy didn't wait for a reply as he disappeared into the kitchen once again.

Law sighed. They hadn't even left for the party yet and Law already felt the urge to stay at home.

The man followed Luffy into the kitchen and saw him standing at his counter, mixing cereals together. Law looked at the younger man's back and bit his lips. He would make sure that he would get repaid for tonight. Out of habit, Law's eyes went to look at Luffy's ass. He felt discontent building up inside him as his boyfriend's jogging pants were hiding the contours of the younger man's ass. He _was_ surprised by the fact that he caught himself openly staring at Luffy's ass. He was relatively immune to other people's beauty and whenever he thought about it Law couldn't point out what type of people he found himself attracted to.

But then again, Luffy wasn't on the same level as the average person that lived in the country. Luffy had ignited a spark of interest in Law the first time they met. He remembered that Luffy was sent to the infirmary the same day Law had started volunteering in the college's health care program. Luffy had gotten in a fight with one of his friends and had some really nasty injuries on his chest area. Law had done his best to help Luffy recover back then and even though they were both as different from each other as day and night, they immediately hit it off somehow.

Of course Law would never admit it to anyone and in fact he had never admitted it to Luffy himself, but the day Luffy had fully recovered from his injuries and stopped visiting, Law had felt ...sad? He had got accustomed to the younger man's daily check-ups and even though eighty percent of their conversation had consisted of them arguing like an old couple, Law hadn't wanted him to leave. Much to Law's surprise though, the teen's regular visits hadn't stopped. Luffy had always been a very clumsy person, everyone at the infirmary had already known him by his first and last name. But suddenly whenever Luffy had showed up at the infirmary, he would have faked a cold or something like that. For the sole purpose of spending more time with Law.

Law laughed a little at the memory. No wonder he gradually fell in love with the other man.

Suddenly, Luffy turned his head around to look at Law over his shoulder. "Did you say something?"

"No." Law replied, a smile still gracing his lips. He walked up to Luffy until he was right next to him and took the other man's hand, kissing his fingers softly. "I just thought back to the first stages of our relationship. You know, back then when you actually came over to me just for talking instead of trying to convince me to go to stupid parties with you."

Luffy enjoyed the little caressing gesture and giggled. "You were nicer to be back then, too. Two years ago you actually cared for my wellbeing. Even though I've got to admit, I was a little freaked out when I found out that the guy who was going to treat me had the word _DEATH_ written on his knuckles."

"That didn't stop you from always returning to me, though." Law wrapped his hands around Luffy's waist and pulled him closer to his own body.

"You make it sound like I was the one doing all the moves." Luffy allowed his head to gently fall back, closing his eyes as the back of his head met Law's chest. "I bet you paid some of those jerks on campus to beat me up every now and then so you can see me more often."

Law blew some strands of dark hair out of his face. "Do I look like someone who comes up with ridiculous shit like that?"

Luffy looked up, his eyes meeting Law's. "Honestly, that's exactly what you look like."

Law made a somewhat grumpy sound and tightened the grip on Luffy. He nuzzled the side of Luffy's neck, gaining an excited shudder as Luffy's body immediately reacted to the ministrations. The younger man closed his eyes once again and enjoyed the sensation, feeling the lower part of his body gradually warming up.

Wait a second.

Luffy's eyes shot open. He freed himself from Law's embrace and shoved the other man away. The act caught Law by surprise, causing him to stumble a few steps back.

Law managed to regain his balance. "What the hell, Luffy?"

"You!" A finger was pointed straight at Law in an accusing way. "You are trying to distract me with sex so that we don't go to the party!"

Law rolled his eyes as if Luffy was talking nonsense, but deep inside he was boiling. He hated it when perfectly thought-out plans backfired.

* * *

Law sighed and looked down at the red plastic cup in his hand. He didn't know what he did wrong to deserve this. The music was bad and almost deafening his ears. He was thankful that bad music couldn't give you cancer. However, the techno trash that was currently playing was surely but slowly making his ears bleed.

"Law!"

And what the hell was he even drinking? The drink didn't give a hint of what it was in terms of smell. It simply smelled like alcohol. Typical for poor quality drinks. Law didn't even know who gave him this drink. Every time he would finish his drink, someone would take the empty cup away from his hand and replace it with a new one with different alcohol.

"Law!"

Law didn't mind that, though. He was sure he could only survive this party with lots of alcohol. He took a small sip and allowed the flavors to unfold on his tongue. It was not too bitter actually. In fact, the drink was rather sweet with a hint of vanilla. And it was mixed with something fruity, too. So definitely not a dangerous drink to him. Law took another sip, this time trying to figure out what kind of liquor was used for this.

"Law, are you even listening to me?"

Law's attention was turned to his boyfriend who tugged on his sleeve like a kid. "What?" Law growled. Didn't Luffy see that Law was struggling with an important problem right now? What the hell was he drinking?! And why the fuck did people assume that Law liked fruity and sweet drinks? Why hadn't someone brought him a gin and tonic yet?

Luffy's cheeks were flushed, probably angry at being ignored. "I can't find Zoro or the others. I've already checked everywhere, but they're nowhere in sight." Luffy turned around, his eyes scanning the loud crowd.

"He probably got lost again." Law took another sip from his drink, a larger one this time. This sweet shit didn't even feel like Law was drinking an alcoholic drink, but more like some juice. "How about you give him a call?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere where it's a little less noisy." Thank god, Law's prayers had been heard.

Luffy grabbed Law by his hand, then noticed the other man's drink. "Hey, what are you drinking?"

"Uh-" Before Law could respond, Luffy had snatched the drink away from him and took a large gulp. "Ahh! Vanilla kahlua with lemon and orange juice! You've got a great taste!"

"You can keep it, if you want to." Law followed Luffy as the man walked in front of him, making his way through the loud and obviously drunk crowd.

Suddenly, a hand made its way to Luffy's ass and squeezed the other man's globes. A strange blond guy stood in front of Luffy, stopping him in his tracks. "Hey babe, I've been watching you all night, how about we dance a little bit-"

In one swift motion, Law grabbed the man's hand, keeping him from groping Luffy.

"Don't-" Law then moved the stranger's arm it behind his back. The guy looked at Law with wide eyes, obviously paralyzed with shock.

"Fucking-" He tightened his grip violently, almost dislocating the other man's shoulder. The stranger bit his lip to keep himself from screaming due to the pain.

"Touch him." With one harsh push, Law sent the other man falling back, right into the crowd. The stranger crashed into another person who was holding a drink, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

Everyone around them was staring at Law, no one saying a word. Even Luffy looked a little horrified.

Law took a second to enjoy the sight of the man lying on the ground, alcohol spilled all over him and his arm probably sprained. Serves him right for touching what's Law's.

Law then grabbed Luffy by his arm. This time he was going to lead them out of here. He was also sure that nobody who had witnessed what had just happened would get the idea to even touch Luffy again now.

"Woah, that looked… painful!" Luffy said as they walked outside and away from the party.

"I hope he was in pain. Nobody touches you, except for me." Law had always had a possessive streak when it came to his lover. It wasn't like he didn't trust Luffy or anything. He simply didn't like it when other people touched what's his.

Luffy smiled. "That's the most romantic thing you've said to me this week."

"Call Zoro." Law said when they walked far enough. The noises in the distant were completely muffled.

"Uh, yeah." Luffy said and took out his phone. He dialed Zoro's number and held the device close to his ear. He heard a few ringing sounds, but other than that, the man on the other end of the line didn't pick up. After a few more moments, Luffy ended the call. "Mailbox." He said, oviously disappointed.

"Wanna try again later?" Law suggested.

"I guess. I just hope nothing bad happened to him."

"Luffy, we're talking about Zoro here." Law began. "He's either lost, in a fight or blacked out."

It was a rather fitting description for someone like Zoro. The man had a weak spot for losing his way, mostly because he would always be lost in thoughts and then wander off. According to Zoro 'all _streets look the same anyway_ '. Then the man also had a weakness for picking up fights – especially when there's alcohol involved, too. Speaking of alcohol, whereas most people would start with a beer or something else that's light, Zoro had the tendency to go straight for the hard liquor. Favorably rum.

However, Zoro wasn't that type of person to get into serious trouble. There was no need to worry.

Luffy contemplated for a second, then shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just hope he's not blacked out somewhere outside. It's kinda chilly tonight."

"What do you expect, it's almost October." It was then when Law noticed that Luffy had his arms wrapped around his own body, probably to keep himself warm. "Speaking of the cold, why didn't you bring a jacket with you?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, it was pretty warm this afternoon, so I thought the night would be a little warmer, too."

"Come here." Law said, then walked up to Luffy and embraced the younger man. "I'll keep you warm until we get home."

"Okay, did they put something into your drink that makes you a nicer person?"

"You always make it sound like I don't care about you. Instead of questioning it, you should enjoy the moment, dumbass."

They stayed like this for a few seconds. Luffy enjoyed the warm and protective embrace of Law and wrapped his own arms around the older man's firm body, slightly tugging him closer. He nuzzled his face against Law's hard but warm chest.

"Are we alone?"

Law blinked. "What?"

Luffy giggled a little. "Are we alone? As in, is anyone watching us?"

Law looked around from the left to the right. They were in some side alley on the campus, far enough away from the party. It was dark, but not pitch dark, and Law was sure that there was nobody near them. "Yeah, we're alone."

Luffy then let his hands move up and down the sides of Law's body and pressed his own body against Law's.

The med student cocked an eyebrow at Luffy. "Don't tell me you want to fuck outside on the campus."

"Are you not in the mood?" Luffy smiled and went on his tip toes to catch Law's lower lip between his sharp teeth. It was more of a rhetorical question as the younger man knew that there was hardly ever a time when Law was _not_ in the mood for sex.

The other man kissed Luffy back and moved his hands downwards to grab Luffy's round cheeks. "Of course I am. But I think we should continue this at my place."

He felt Luffy rocking his hips slightly against Law's, immediately creating delicious friction between the two men.

"It's cold and we're in the middle of the campus."

"Don't tell me you are scared about getting caught by the campus police?" These kind of questions were mostly used whenever Luffy tried to provoke or nag his boyfriend a little bit. He kept the rhythm of his hips steady, feeling himself harden a little bit against the fabric of his pants.

"You know I couldn't care less." Law said and grabbed Luffy by his hips, moving him a little faster to intensify the friction. "I just don't want you to catch a cold." Truly, it was the only reason why Law was hesitating. He liked having sex with Luffy at special locations. Fucking Luffy on the campus at night was definitely still missing on his list and if that was Luffy's fantasy, the twenty-six-year old would be glad to make it come true.

"I'm sure I'll survive having my ass naked for five minutes."

Law chose to ignore the teen's cheeky lines as the other man's fingers moved to slowly undo the belt of Law's pants. Law felt every inch of his skin shuddering with excitement as he felt Luffy opening the belt and then taking the metal zipper between two of his fingers and moving it downward.

Law gave one last look around him to ensure that there was in fact no one watching them. Usually he was all game for crazy stuff like that, but he still felt a little uncomfortable at the thought that someone might be seeing them. He didn't mind showing people that Luffy belonged to him to any extend, but he didn't want to take the risk of people seeing and reporting them. He sighed. His kink for outdoor sex was going to cause him a lot of trouble sooner or later. But now, Law was almost one hundred percent sure that there was no one around them.

Law gave his lips a lick as he focused on the male in front of him again. Luffy lowered himself, his knees meeting the cold asphalt ground. His face was close to the other man's crotch, he could feel the heat radiating from the tall body.

Luffy placed his fingers into the loops of Law's trousers and pulled them down just until he reached the end of the other man's boxers, revealing a prominent bulge. The air around them was rather cold, so Luffy didn't feel the need to expose too much skin of either of them. However, Luffy soon noticed that the low temperatures outside hadn't stopped his lover's skin from heating up.

He looked up to Law, meeting the other's cool and emotionless face. The younger man loved this sight. Law would always try to look expressionless whenever Luffy went down on him. The other man assumed that it was Law's way of showing that he was in power and not losing his cool. Luffy snickered to himself. Nothing was easier than to put emotion on Law's face.

Fingers were running gently through his hair as Luffy filled the space between himself and Law's boxers. He blew one hot breath against the fabric of the man's boxers, teasing the oversensitive flesh beneath it slightly. He looked up and smiled a cheeky grin, showing Law that he was planning to play with him a little bit before completely starting his task. To the younger man's surprise, Law actually smiled back at him, signalizing his lover to go on. Showing this kind of patience was unusual to Law, though. He would usually demand Luffy to go straight to the point.

Luffy blew a couple of more hot breaths against the other man's covered erection, gradually stimulating Law without even touching him. He stopped when he noticed a wet spot forming on the fabric of Law's boxers, right where his hard-on was. Truthfully, Luffy didn't know if the wet spot came from his warm breath of Law's pre-cum was to blame.

Licking his lips, Luffy nuzzled the bulge with his cheek. Law had his eyes fixed straight on the dark-haired man. He knew he was unable to avert his gaze from the erotic sight in front of him even if he wanted to. Somehow, watching Luffy caressing his cock was a major turn on to him. It was as if his boyfriend was almost worshipping him, given that he was kneeling in front of Law as well. Fuck, he loved it when Luffy was being submissive. It was a rare occurrence anyway.

Law's fingers tightened in Luffy's dark and silky hair as the other man began to lick and suck on the area where his erection was hidden. Fuck, how the hell was it even possible for nineteen-year-old to be such a tease? The teen literally knew every weak spot on Law's body and what buttons to push to bring Law over the edge. "Fuck yes…" Law mumbled, quietly, but not quietly enough for Luffy to overhear it.

Pleased with himself, Luffy decided that it was time to go one step further. Instead of tugging Law's underwear completely down, he reached his hand inside the other man's boxers and only pulled his erection out. He kept his wrapped around the organ, feeling the large, engorged cock pulsing.

The teen moved his hand slowly down to the base of Law's cock, then moved it upwards again, allowing his thumb to ghost over the pink tip. Law breathed out a quiet hiss, but otherwise didn't give Luffy the satisfaction of hearing him moan from the intimate touch.

Luffy moved his hand up and down, swiping up every drop of pre-cum that leaked out of the hard erection and coating Law's entire length with his own essence in the progress. He slickened Law's cock up, making the handjob even more satisfying to Law. After a few more strokes, Luffy opened his mouth and let his tongue swirl slowly around the head of the erection, dipping it into the slit then tracing all the way up to the base. His tongue stayed moisturized as he had already coated the man's erection with a thin layer of pre-cum.

At some point Law must had closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt the pitch black eyes of his lover watching him for reactions. Sure, was good at maintaining a relatively impassive face throughout most of the time, but now he couldn't disguise the effects the teen's actions were having on him. However, he was doing a good job at keeping himself from pushing Luffy on his back and fucking him right here on the cold ground. That would follow soon enough.

Law felt his heart beat increasing as the teen kept his pretty lips wrapped tightly around Law's large erection. Occasionally Luffy would suck when he reached the tip of Law's extremely sensitive cock, sending waves of hot ecstasy running through his blood. His knuckles that were still buried in Luffy's hair had turned white from the force, but the younger man didn't seem to mind. Luffy had always had a relatively high pain tolerance and deep inside he loved it when Law unleashed his primitive sexual instincts. With that thought in mind, Law stopped Luffy's head from moving with his hand and began thrusting into the pink mouth.

He was impressed at how well Luffy was taking Law's above-average length. At the beginning of their relationship Luffy's gag reflex had been the cause of a lot of trouble and would always end the action way too soon for Law's liking. A dirty grin graced Law's lips. He had completely destroyed every last piece of that in Luffy. There was definitely nothing left of Luffy's gag reflex now.

"Fuck, you're so good at this!" Law didn't feel like he needed to hide that compliment from Luffy. The man _was_ a natural talent when it came to giving head.

As if appreciating his boyfriend's words, Luffy's eager tongue swirled around the tip once again. Law tried to not let his eyes roll back into his head as the most sensitive part of his erection was abused by the younger man.

Law was just about to lose all coherent thoughts in his mind when he felt Luffy pulling back. A string of saliva was still connected to the younger man's plump lips as he looked up at Law, grinning like a fox as he got up from the ground. "It's hardly fair that you're the only one having fun here." Dark eyes were locked as Law took a few breaths to regain control over his body. "Tsk, judging from the way you sucked, you were pretty into it as well." He then moved a tattooed hand to cup Luffy's chin and cocked his head a little bit to the side. He kissed Luffy hard on his swollen lips, tasting himself as he did so. "You want to have fun?" Law's voice was thick with lust as he whispered the words against Luffy's mouth. Luffy visibly shuddered, but not from the air around them. He loved this tone in Law's voice as it would always follow with some nice action. Instead of answering, Luffy just gulped and rubbed his knees together to create some friction on his own hard erection. His previous ministrations on the hot male didn't leave him unaffected after all. Noticing the man's movement, Law moved his hand down to Luffy's groin and pressed it against the hard flesh. He was content to feel how Luffy's body reacted to him. "Turn around." Law ordered and gave his own erection a few pumps, causing some more pre-cum to ooze out of the tip. Luffy's heart was beating wildly against his chest at the thought of what was coming now. No matter how many times they had fucked in the past, Luffy would always feel a hint of nervousness rushing through his mind whenever things went serious with Law. Also, the fact that they were outside was definitely adding a little bit more spice into this. Without wasting more time, Luffy did as Law had told him and got down on his knees. Even though it was relatively dark around them, Luffy's breath paced as he was faced with the dark asphalt of the ground. It felt cold against the teen's heated palms.

Law pressed his thigh between Luffy's legs, parting them slightly. His fingers curled lightly around the hem of Luffy's pants, slowly pulling them down until they reached the middle of Luffy's thighs.

Somehow Luffy felt the urge to press himself against the hot erection behind him. But right now all the work was up to Law. He looked over his shoulder and saw Law kneeling behind him, pure lust written on the man's face as his eyes ran all over Luffy's exposed ass, devouring him.

Law slid his palms carefully over Luffy's bare skin, warming it up a little bit. He enjoyed the feeling of the hard muscles there.

"So you just wanna look?" Luffy said and wiggled his ass a little, his voice taunting but his face blushed.

 **"** When did I ever just look?" Law said. "I'm just enjoying the sight now. But if you want a rougher treatment-" Not bothering to hide his sadistic side, Law slid his middle and index finger, slick with pre-cum, into Luffy. He hummed with satisfaction at the tightness he found there, relieved that no matter how much they screwed, Luffy would stay as tight as if it was his first time.

"Come on, I don't need much preparation." Luffy licked his lips, making them glisten. He then pushed his ass back, taking Law's fingers even deeper inside him.

The action triggered something in Law's head that had caused his cock to twitch with excitement. "Fuck, Luffy. Be careful what you ask for..." Law thrust his fingers into the tight entrance in a fast rhythm. Of course he enjoyed his little lover's eagerness when it came to fucking, but he still knew that he had to loosen his boyfriend up at least a little before he completely lost control. Law was far from small, after all.

Luffy whimpered as he pushed back, basically riding on his lover's fingers. "Come on, I need more. Fuck me!"

Despite trying to prep the boy as good as he could, Law's self control had limits, too. He withdraws his fingers from the tight ring of muscles and spread Luffy's cheeks, his fingernails digging into skin. He positioned the tip of his cock at Luffy's entrance, smearing some of the pre-cum on the skin, then pushed himself all the way in slowly. He bit his lip at the erotic sight of his length disappearing gradually inside his lover. Luffy was so tight, the feeling was so _intense_.

" _Fuck_ ," Law managed to moan, biting his lip. "God..."

Luffy swallowed thickly and scratched the hard surface under his palms with his fingernails, having underestimated the size of Law and how much it hurt not being fully prepared. But it would only take a few thrusts for Luffy to get accustomed to Law's girth. Knowing that Luffy needed to get used to the sensation first, Law began a slow rhythm, allowing the pressure to ease and Luffy's body to adjust.

"Yeah, just like that," Luffy closed his dark eyes as he arched his back up, allowing Law to slide into him even deeper.

"You feel so fucking good," Law said, as he watched his length disappearing and reappearing. It was so hard to form a coherent thought when the tightness of Luffy's body engulfed his sensitive cock over and over again.

Law realized that his animalistic and primitive side was gradually taking control over his actions. His breath sped up as his thrusts became rougher and faster. His fingernails dig into the warm flesh of Luffy's cheeks again, not caring about leaving any bruises.

Luffy felt his arms becoming weaker as Law's speed increased. Hot ecstasy shot through his body like lighting every time Law hit that special spot inside him, making him see stars. Realizing that his arms were about to give out, Luffy rested his elbows on the cold ground and his arms flat while keeping his lower body up in the air to meet Law's thrusts. They both shuddered as the new angle intensified the pleasure for both of them, granting Law a deeper penetration to hit Luffy's prostate dead-on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Luffy coaxed out, like a mantra. He couldn't concentrate on anything around him. His lungs have got dry from the constant gasping for air every time Law pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back again.

Law felt his palms becoming sweaty. The view he had on Luffy's lithe but well defined body made him realize that his lover's body was equally covered by a thin layer of sweat already. He watched how every muscle on Luffy's back flexed whenever Law penetrated him. It was a beautiful view, Law definitely lacked the words to describe the erotic of seeing how the younger man's body reacted to his actions.

Law leaned down and kissed Luffy's shoulder blades while keeping his speed up. Luffy's skin was hot and the sweat brought a salty taste to it. Law wanted to lick every drop of sweat from Luffy's body, the testosterone in his blood almost made him go wild. He took note of his lover's face, seeing Luffy having his eyes completely shut close as he chanted _fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Go on," Law said, trying hard to keep his voice under control. "Come for me. Cum right here, right now."

Luffy cracked one eye open as his brain registered Law's voice. He began pushing his hips back, meeting Law's thrust. Law didn't need explanation of Luffy's behavior. The man wanted them both to come at the same time. Law almost smiled. The teen probably didn't have the energy to form a coherent sentence, this was the only way of telling Law what he wanted.

Law took a deep breath of air through his nose as his hips met the skin of Luffy's ass, filling the space around them with the sexual noise. A tight knot in the pitch of his abdomen told him he was close, the endorphins were slowly starting to fill his veins.

The older one spit into his hand and moved it down towards Luffy's groin, grabbing the younger man's neglected erection that was bobbing between his legs and began moving his hand up and down the shaft in the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck, _yes!_!" Luffy screamed, his body shaking as he felt his limps going numb and his mind clouded by a sexual haze. He swallowed thickly, then gasped for air as if he was about to black out.

Law kept pounding into the slim body while pumping Luffy's erection ruthlessly. "Oh, fuck!" Luffy's vision turned white as he came, white ribbons of cum shooting out of him and onto the cold ground beneath him. His whole body was shaking as he allowed himself riding out his sexual high.

Seeing his lover dwelling in pleasure caused Law to be brought over the edge as well. He continued to thrust into him a few more times, wanting to intensify the pleasure to Luffy.

It was when Luffy clenched his muscles around him that Law lost all control over himself. His entire body shook in a seizure as thick pleasure clouded his brain. Law threw his head back a little and thrust forward into his lover one last time, burying himself deep into Luffy as his own orgasm made him see stars. The sensation was overwhelming, making Law forget everything around him as all he could do was spilling his seed into his boyfriend.

It took all pieces of willpower that Law had left to not collapse on top of Luffy. Instead, he stayed like that, his cock still buried inside Luffy, as he waited for his mind to become a little less dazed.

After a few more moments, Law gulped and spread Luffy's cheeks apart, slowly pulling his length out. The head was still covered with some of his own cum, the rest of the white fluid was slowly oozing out of Luffy's hole.

He should have brought tissues.

"Fuck," Law's attention was brought to Luffy who propped himself up. "Sex with you is getting better and better." Luffy rubbed his nose as he laughed and pulled up his pants again.

Law pulled his own pants back up. He spoke as he fastened the belt again "Are your palms bruised?" He assumed that the rough surface of the ground had hurt Luffy's hands, considering their rhythm had been everything but slow and gentle.

Luffy blinked at him, then looked at his palms. "Uh, no." Maybe there was a small scratch somewhere, but he wouldn't be dramatic about something small like that.

Law sighed with relief, then offered his hand to Luffy. "Come on, we are in need of a hot shower."

It was only a few days later when Law realized he had made a mistake.

"Ahh, I feel like shi-, _achoo!_ " Luffy sneezed, almost spilling the hot tea he was currently drinking all over him.

"Watch out!" Law said, taking the hot cup away from the sick man and placing it on his nightstand. "The last thing you need is a burn now."

Luffy nodded, his eyes lidded and his nose red. Law let out a deep sigh at the miserable sight in front of him. Figured that Luffy would catch a cold. Being naked, sweaty and outside didn't mix well.

"Come on doctor, don't you have some pills for me?" Luffy said, his voice hoarse. Law ignored that the fact that Luffy had just addressed him with _doctor_ went straight to his groin. How did this guy make everything sound so sexual?

"All you need is some rest, pills are not necessary." Law took the soft blanket of his bed and moved to tuck Luffy in.

" _Achoo!_ " Luffy sneezed again, right at Law's face.

The older man dropped the blanket. "What the fuck?!" He used his sleeve to wipe the side of his face. "Don't fucking cough at me when you're sick!"

Luffy rolled his eyes. He could totally imagine Law speaking to his future patients like this as well. "Out of all the body fluids we've shared, you're disgusted by _that_?" Truth was, Law was such a drama queen sometimes. That man had a supernatural immunity, it wasn't like he ever got sick anyways.

Luffy grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him like a cocoon. He buried his face in Law's pillow, enjoying that the scent of Law always seemed to linger in it. It felt cozy, relaxing even. If necessary he would fake being sick if it meant having Law taking care of him. Like he did when they first met.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment if you liked it! I'll be posting another oneshot soon, it's halfway done. After that I'll be finishing my other ongoing stories. Also: I've read some collaboration fanfics in other fandoms and I've always liked with the idea of writing a LawLu story together with another writer. Would you guys be interested in reading a fanfic that is written by me and another author? So, if you are a writer and would like to do a LawLu collaboration with me in a few months or so, please send me a PM It's still only an idea though, so don't worry about any strings attached. I'm so excited! Kisses to you!**


End file.
